An Easter Carol
by Lt.Cmmdr. XFileUSS Enter
Summary: Mulder insists on giving Skinner an Easter-hunt surprise, and Scully reluctantly helps hide eggs. Wanna know how Scully really got her own desk? Please review! Happy Easter!


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: HAPPY EASTER..y'all..  
  
"Mulder, this has got to be the nuttiest idea you've had in a long time. If your trying to get us 'way outta line', your doing a good job." Scully frowned at Mulder.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sculls. It's Easter."  
  
"It's the Wednesday after Easter, actually."  
  
"I wasn't here on Easter Sunday, and neither were you. Look, it's still Easter Season, right?"  
  
He'd got her there.  
  
"Yes, but this is *Skinner* we're talking about Mulder. I mean, maybe his secretary would do it, but SKinner, Mulder?"  
  
"Even the Skinman needs a little joy in his life. Come on, he's not in yet, and we still have to hide his eggs."  
  
He hurried out of the room.  
  
Scully reluctantly followed Mulder into the 'Skinman's' office.  
  
"Right. We've got...1...2...3....4 notes.....Why don't you put note Number 1 in an envelope for his secretary to give to him when he enters."  
  
Scully accepted note number 1, put it in an envelope, which she marked "urgent" and "classified", then stuck on Arlene's desk.  
  
"Right....Now, if all goes according to plan, Arlene will give him the note as he enters.....He'll take it, open it, read it. He'll proceed to look down at his desk in utter confusion. He'll see note number two....And Mr. Egg." Mulder placed the next note on Skinner's desk along wiht a dyed egg. "He'll proceed to eat the egg.....maybe.....But regardless, he'll read the note, and proceed to his filing cabinet.....He'll go through about 50 files, and then shall find........Note Number 3!" He called to Scully happily. "He'll read the note, admire the beautifully wrapped chocolate egg, then follow the note to note number 4, procariously balanced on his ceiling fan!" He stated, grabbing a chair to raise him to the fan. "He shall see the basket of poorly dyed eggs," he said with a glare to their creator, Scully, "And Not Number 4!..........Uh......Note Number 4!.....Scully? Do you have note number 4? Oh, never mind. We'll just use our.....'handy-dandy......NOTEBOOK!' "  
  
"Mulder, we really need to get you cable."  
  
"First we draw a big chick.......and now a note......"Dear Assistant Director Skinner, We hope......you....enjoy......this.....Easter egg......Hunt......Please forgive our.....tradi....ness......the Easter Bunny......ran into......Eugene Tooms......and was......detained....."  
  
Scully rolled her eyes.  
  
".....In any....event......We rescued him.....and took his load......to you......Your Favorite......Agents.......Mulder....and.....Scully......" He smiled at his note, and placed it next to the eggs with a smile.  
  
"Now. Let's go to the office before he gets here....."  
  
===================================================  
  
"Hey. Scully, look at this...." Mulder pondered as the reached the office the next day....  
  
"It's an egg...."  
  
"So that's what you call it."  
  
"It's better than the ones you dyed. And there's a note.....Go to.......poster....." Mulder approached the poster. "Hey! There's an egg taped to the aliens! Neat!....and a note.....Go to.....filing cabinet......Hey! Look here Scully! It's the information system I've been bothering Skinner about......Oh! A note!.......Go to.....Scully's desk???? There must be some mist...ake....Oo, look at that, Scully!"  
  
Scully had already found her desk, a note attached to it.  
  
"To my most annoying agents," she read aloud, "Thank you for the Easter egg hunt. I will try to over look the fact that you've subjected the Easter Bunny to getting attacked by a genetic-liver-eating-mutant. Please accept this "hunt" in return. Your Assistant Director, Skinner....P.S.....Mulder, my name has two n's....."  
  
Scully burst into laughter as she sank into her chair.  
  
"So, spelling was never one of my strengths....sue me...."  
  
"Ah, thanks Mulder. If it weren't for you, this may have been a normal day at the office."  
  
"And you still wouldn't have had that desk." 


End file.
